U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,675, which issued to Pure and which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a commercial washer for washing insulated trays transported through the washer on an endless conveyor. The trays are disposed in an upright position as they pass through and are cleaned in the washer. The washer is particularly suited for use by institutional organizations such as prisons and the like which are required to clean a large quantity of trays an a daily basis. The cleaned trays are permitted to air dry after they exit the washer. Alternatively, a separate dryer can be arranged downstream from the washer to receive and dry the cleaned trays after they exit the washer.
Institutions which utilize the above-mentioned washer for cleaning insulated trays also require cleaning of other articles of dishware which are not intended to be washed in an insulated tray washer. For instance, eating utensils, such as spoons and the like, and drinking vessels, such as tumblers and glasses, may also require cleaning in addition to the insulated trays. An example of such a conveyor dishwasher is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,798 which issued to Fritz et al. and which is also assigned to the assignee of the present application. Therefore, an institution, such as a state or federal prison facility, would conventionally require use of separate washers and/or separate dryers for cleaning various articles of dishware and trays.
Typically, the elongate rear sides of commercial washers and/or dryers are positioned against walls regardless of whether or not they were designed to be positioned in that manner. In addition, institutions which utilize the washers for trays and the like typically have only a minimum of floor space to locate the various washers and/or dryers. Thus, the positioning of the washers adjacent to walls, the close spacing of the various equipment, and the limited amount of floor space tend to restrict the ease in which the trays and dishware can be loaded and unloaded by the user.
Although various ones of the aforementioned washers function in a superior manner for their intended purposes, there is a need for a washer which is capable of simultaneously cleaning trays and dishware in a single unit. The washer should take up a minimum of floor space and should permit ready and convenient loading and unloading of trays and dishware even when the rear side of the washer is located against a wall and when the washer is located in a tight space. Preferably, the washer should also be capable of drying the trays and dishware in an efficient manner within the single unit.